


Target Practice Mishchief

by sonicgirl313



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007), Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Reunion Sex, Sexual Content, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Teasing, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicgirl313/pseuds/sonicgirl313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the Transformers VG AU between Chapters 11 and 12. After a four-million year separation Ironlink finds himself reunited with his sparkmate Zeldia. So deciding to make up for the loss time, he decides to take her to the ship's Shooting Gallery with a twist on the usual target practice session. I would like to thank NitroStation and Plenoptic for inspiring this One-Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice Mishchief

Target Practice Mischief

Zeldia couldn't help but grin as the red mech firmly held onto her servos as he guided her through the many halls of the Ark. For millions of years she felt herself grow frustrated at the absence of her sparkmate as she felt dull pain and yearning to be in the presence of her other half. For the sake of the war, she blocked off those emotions, believing that her love and lust for the mech would only serve as a fatal mistake in the heat of battle. But thanks to her commander and friend Peach-One, she was finally reunited with her sparkmate, swallowing up every ounce of love and happiness he sent her way only to gladly return those feelings as well.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of a door slide open. Her blue optics carefully glanced around the room to see that Ironlink had indeed taken her to the Shooting Gallery. A part of her was surprised that he was telling the truth while the other part knew exactly why he had brought her there. A smirk formed on her face as her servos crept up to the mech's shoulders, prompting him to stiffen slightly.

Zeldia chuckled before she whispered in his audio receptor "Same old, Link. Always has to warm his femme up before moving onto the bonding process."

"What can I say? I treat my femme with respect, even when sometimes she decides to 'interrupt' my training lessons." Ironlink replied with a grin.

The blue femme released a small laugh as she recalled the memory of her pinning her sparkmate to the ground with a taunting and devilish grin before trailing one of her servos down to his interface panel. Without a word she walked over to the control settings, rapidly typing away as virtual soldiers appeared a few feet before her. She was about to summon her blaster from subspace but much to her surprise a large sniper rifle lowered in front of her. Zeldia tilted her helm back to see Ironlink holding out the sniper rifle with a grin.

"Figured you would want to handle real fire power." he commented.

Deciding to tease the mech a bit, she replied by joking "And would that be the sniper rifle you're holding or your spike?"

Zeldia rolled her optics when she saw Ironlink's chassis stiffened upon hearing this as he opened his mouth to comment only to find himself at a loss of words. Without another word she grabbed ahold of the sniper rifle, giving her sparkmate a small wink while doing so. Her servos firmly grasped the rifle as she began setting up her shot. But little to her surprise, before she could even fire, she felt Ironlink wrap his arms firmly around her waist and rest his chin on her shoulder. She glanced at him to see him giving her an innocent grin with a hint of slyness behind it.

The blue femme shook her helm with a small sigh before directing her attention back to her targets, she didn't know what her sparkmate was planning but she chose to ignore it for the moment. Her vents cycled gently as she began to focus, reminding herself that it couldn't be a lethal shot since both Mario and Peach shared the same goal of winning the war with the least amount of deaths as possible. Once she had her shot set up, she immediately pulled the trigger, prompting the rifle to knock her back a bit upon firing. Her optics widened when she heard the mech embracing her allowed a small groan to escape his mouth as his grip tightened around her slightly.

Zeldia turned her helm to face her sparkmate, narrowing her optics when the saw the smug grin painted on the mech's face.

"Now I know why you're having me use the sniper rifle while you're holding onto me. You knew the rifle had knockback so every time I fire, you end up getting pleasure out of it because it's creating unintentional thrusts." she stated in a stern tone.

Ironlink laughed as he replied "Consider it payback for those training sessions, after all it's hard to pay attention to see if scouts are even doing drill runs correctly when you're too busy distracting me with those servos of yours. And besides..."

He paused a moment to nuzzle his face into her neck, planting a few kisses that prompted the femme to release small moans before continuing "At least you're getting target practice out of it. After all I know nothing makes my femme happier than blasting some cons, even if they are virtual."

Zeldia was unable to prevent the small smile from forming on her face. She did have to admit that her sparkmate knew her very well and in the past she had pulled similar tricks on him whenever she craved an interface. With her mind set, she directed her attention back to the targets, deciding to play along with her mech's little game. The femme carefully lined up her shot before firing once again, hitting another target and earning another groan from her mech. She made sure she fired quick and swiftly, making sure that her shooting skills were top notch while Ironlink's groans constantly filled her audio receptors.

She was fixing to fire again until she felt her sparkmate start roaming his servos along the sides of her torso. Zeldia dug her denta tightly into her lip as she shot another target. It partially annoyed her how the mech's touch was starting to make her lose focus and making it harder for her to aim at the targets. Her engine revved while she was aiming her next shot as she felt Ironlink tilt his helm downward and gently bit down on her neck cables.

"I thought… you were going to let me shoot… all the targets?" the femme asked, taking a few pauses to grunt in pleasure.

She could feel her sparkmate smile into her neck before he answered "I can only resist you for so long."

Zeldia clenched her denta tightly as she pulled the trigger, causing the mech to dig his digits slightly into her midriff. The femme did her best to calm herself down as her vents constantly tried to cool down her increasingly heated engine and her spark rapidly pulsing in her chestplates, yearning to be joined with its counterpart.

She tried to gather the last bit of her focus in order to shoot the last target but ended up loosing the last bit of her self-control the moment she felt one of Ironlink's servos brush along her thigh. Without warning she tossed away the sniper rifle, spun around and clung her servos firmly onto the mech's helm before pulling him into a heated kiss.

Zeldia practically cried out as a small wave of pleasure washed over her chassis, feeling some satisfaction from finally relieving part of her urges. She pressed chassis forward, encouraging the red mech to lay on the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Ah Primus, just getting to feel ya is driving me nuts, Zel." Ironlink commented, referring the femme by the nickname he had given her.

Zeldia hummed a little laugh while she kissed along his chestplates, earning moans of pleasure from her sparkmate. She could sense the small vibrations of the mech's spark rapidly pulsing just from being in her presence. She knew normally he didn't easily get that excited but due to being separated for so long, their bond started to make them crave just to at least be in their partner's presence, no matter how much they tried to keep it bottled up.

"Tell me, Link." Zeldia started as she pressed her servos against the mech's burning interface panel, earning a hiss of pleasure from him, "Exactly how much longer do you think you would have gone without me?"

"Honestly I would have probably gone mad from the void that kept lingering in my spark. But even then, I would still have waited for you. What about you?" he answered with small pants.

"Oh I probably would have turned toward Crossjak for my interface needs, I hear he's great on the berth." she teased with a mischievous grin.

Upon hearing this, Ironlink narrowed his optics before sarcastically remarking "Oh sure, go for the mech who constantly keeps that little target master around on his shoulder that seems to shoot flirty remarks at every femme he encounters. Yeah I'm absolutely sure that would go great and not get on your nerves at all."

"Oh, is my little sparkmate jealous?" the femme teased once more.

The two remained in silence for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. Zeldia sighed in content as she firmly pressed herself against the red mech's chestplates. She could feel her spark pulsing at almost top speed, indicating that she was ready for the bond renewal. Without a word she sat up where she was straddling his hips.

Her optics shuttered as she raised her servo up to her chestplate. She dug her digit slightly into the seam till finally her chestplates parted with a hiss. She reactivated optics in time to see Ironlink stare in awe at her aqua colored spark with a white core that flared constantly. With a small smile she leaned her chest toward the mech.

Zeldia cried out in pleasure the moment Ironlink reached out and the energy of her spark danced and swirled around his extended digits. Her servos balled into two firm fists as her sparkmate gently and slowly twisted his servo in the extended energy of her spark. She could feel her bond partially being reformed as she began to sense the many different emotions from the mech, emotions such as angry and sadness from the war, rage toward the Decepticons and the times the twins purposely struck a nerve, and the pain from the four-million years separation slowly fading away to be replaced with love and lust.

"Link, don't you dare make me overload without even getting to merge my spark with yours." she grunted with a few small moans.

"Right sorry, got carried away. It's been awhile since I've been able to touch you like this." Ironlink immediately apologized as he moved his servo away from the femme's spark.

He was about to open up his own chestplates until much to his surprise, Zeldia pressed her servo against his, holding it in place.

"Link, do you remember the orn you asked me to become your sparkmate?" she asked.

The red mech smiled slightly before replying "How could I forget? We were in the middle of a warzone. Cons everywhere and soldiers from both factions were being offlined left and right. We were pinned down in a crevice with one of my arms blasted off and I was losing energon fast. Even in the heat of battle and with your battle worn chassis, I was still able to look past that to see the sleek, smooth, and attractive frame of the headstrong femme I had grown to love. It was then that I decided that I refused to join the AllSpark without asking you to be my sparkmate."

Zeldia sighed as she looked fondly upon the memory before commenting "I remember that at first I thought your logic circuits had fried but I quickly saw how determined you were. We didn't need to merge our sparks, all we needed was our words and we could join the AllSpark peacefully. But thanks to Mario Prime we both lived that orn and that night we sealed our agreement and bonded our sparks together."

Without another word she gently traced her digit along the seam of her sparkmate's chestplates, prompting them to slide open with little effort. Her optics gazed upon the glowing green spark with a bright yellow core as it flared with brilliance, causing bits of energy to dance around her servo. She couldn't help but smirk slightly when the sound of her sparkmate's moans reached her audio receivers. As much as she wanted to stroke his spark, she knew if she didn't move on with the Spark Bond process, they would both end up being too tired for their sparks to merge. Positioning herself carefully, Zeldia rested her servos firmly on Ironlink's shoulders as her opened chestplates hovered above the mech's.

She bit her lip to hold back a moan when she could feel her spark pulsing frantically as large flares of energy surged toward the spark across from it which was doing the same thing. Zeldia cycled in air deeply before without any hesitation she pressed her chestplates against Ironlink's. The two Cybertronains cried out in pleasure as their sparks darted toward each other and began wrapping themselves in the other's energy.

Her engine revved loudly as her sparkmate snaked his arms around her back and began digging his servos tightly into her armor. Zeldia lowered her helm and began kissing along the mech's neck, audio receptors, and chin with a few occasionally bites. The femme felt her bond with partner grow stronger and stronger as the two sparks constantly pushed together, desperate to become one.

Her arms shook as she felt not only heat radiating off her chassis but Ironlink's as well. Zeldia panted with pleasure as she tilted her helm where her blue optics could stare into Ironlink's own. She could already feel his love and pleasure washing over her entire being.

Sensing that their sparks were about to merge, Zeldia pressed the crest of her helm against Ironlink's as she gasped out "Link, I love you."

At that moment the red mech pushed his helm upward and made contact with a burning kiss, right at the same moment their sparks finally merged together. The two Cybertronians were speechless as they felt themselves engulfed in the bond. In the bond they weren't two separate beings, they were one. They both saw each other's pain and struggles, their thoughts and dreams, their wins and losses, their love and grief that all coursed over the millions of years they were apart. Zeldia could now feel the fear that Ironlink hid away behind determination upon discovering that he and the Autobots were trapped on a foreign planet with seemingly no possible way back to Cybertron while Ironlink could feel the constant worry and grief Zeldia carried when she could no longer sense the mech's spark but chose to hide it behind a stern and stoic appearance in order to not seem weak in front of her fellow Autobots.

It wasn't long until finally the sparks separated and flew back into their respective chestplates. The blue femme cycled in air deeply though her vents as she rested on top of her sparkmate with her helm snuggled underneath his chin.

"Hey, Zel?" Ironlink spoke up in a tired tone as he gently ran his servos up and down his sparkmate's back.

Zeldia lifted up her helm to see the red mech struggling to keep his optics online as he finished "I love you too."

She smiled at this as she gently kissed the mech on his cheek and gently nudged his spark with their bond, earning a nudge as well. Now that her bond had been renewed, the femme was very much relieved that that the lingering void that used to haunt her spark was now gone for the moment and she could clearly feel the presence of her sparkmate. After four-million years, Zeldia no longer had to worry about staying strong while her spark ached for her other half that at the time she had no idea whether or not he was still alive.

By sensing his presence, she could use her newfound determination to fight stronger than ever, knowing that her mech was still fighting with as much might as she is until they finally win the war. But before she could say another word, the door to the Shooting Gallery slid open. Zeldia immediately sat up like a rocket to see none other than Jetpit with his blue optics open wide from the scene that lay before him.

"Sweet Matrix! Is this what Bulkmurray didn't want me to see?!" he exclaimed in shock.

Realizing that her chestplates was still open, Zeldia yelped as she slammed it closed before glaring angrily at the young blue mech. She was embarrassed that he had unintentionally seen something that normally was only reserved for sparkmates and medics but she was also enraged that he was foolish enough to walk in on an intimate moment without so much as a second thought, especially at the discovery that he had been warned not to enter the Shooting Gallery. The more she thought about it, the more her rage kept building until finally it hit a breaking point.

"Jetpit, you piece of scrap metal!" she screamed in rage before punching him directly in the helm.

Jetpit cried out as his chassis smashed against the ground and he slammed both of his servos over his now dented helm, groaning and yelling from the throbbing pain that now coursed throughout his processor.  
Ironlink stared in shock at this as he sat up and closed his own chestplates. He couldn't believe that his sparkmate got that angry and was partly disappointed since he had considered summoning his blaster when he saw the blue mech standing in the doorway. But from the sounds of the young mech's groan of pain, it made Ironlink wonder exactly how hard Zeldia had punched him.

"Uh, Zel, I'm not saying he didn't deserve it for walking in on us but…" the red mech started as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I think you may have overdone it."

"You think?! She definitely overdid it! Oh Primus, who knew a femme could hit so hard! Ow, I swear the next time someone tells me to stay away from something; I'm ignoring my curiosity and listening to them. How am I supposed to explain this dent to Ratchet without it resulting in him throwing a wrench at me?" Jetpit cried out before continuing to groan in pain once more.


End file.
